Worth it?
by Inkspell12
Summary: Takes place after 7th book. Hermione and ron have been dating but they unintentionally leave him out of their plans. What will happen? Bad summery lol
1. It ends tonight

**Worth it? **

**Chapter 1:It ends tonight**

**Disclaimer-J.K. Rowling owns. **

_My second fanfic ever! Very excited. Hopefully this one will... be better. Alright Alright. On with the Story... Oh and this takes place after the seventh book. About 3 months after it. Thats reasonable, eh? So that means Harry's dating Ginny, and Ron and Hermione are dating too. Hmmm. what can happen? Read to find out. :) Just Mrs.Weasley, Ron, Hermione,George, Harry are in this chapter. The others are at work, mr. weasley. their other children if you read the last book, you know what happened to some of them, but the other ones don't live in their house.But they visit :D Harry's birthday is July 31 and the Hogwarts train leaves on September 1. BTW._

_**&&&&&&&&**_

Harry lived in The Burrow just like how he had done before, except now... he was eighteen years old and he wasn't going back to Hogwarts. That one thing always lingered in his mind. Never again would he go and see the familiar castle, where everything that could possibly change him, did. Hogwarts was his home. And knowing that he would probaly never see it again, saddened him greatly.But he had his two best friends with him. But now they were dating.It was kind of weird though. They both talked to him, but normally it was just about how "beautiful she looks" or "Dashing. Just dashing, isn't he, Harry..." Hermione's comments were hard for Harry to relate to. He would just mumble something and take a sip of pumpkin juice.

Ginny and him were dating, but she was going away soon for her final year at Hogwarts. She was always getting last minute spell books, or running some errands that related to Hogwarts. Harry was sad, his girlfriend was leaving for a couple of months, and he wasn't going to be there to protect her at all. He sat on the porch steps, watching the sun rise. Was he happy with his life? Sure, why not. But, part of him missed the adventures that him, Hermione, and Ron had faced. The hardships that they overtook together. Now, he felt... unneeded. He was confused though. Why should he be? Mrs. and Mr. Weasley gave him plenty of chores to do until he gets a job. Hermione and Ron were nearly inseperable, and it was hard to get a word in. The only person that he felt he could really talk to was Ginny. But she was leaving, and then he would be alone.

Harry sighed, as he watched the sun rise higher into the sky. The sky now a pink, orange color. Someone opened the screen door and sat next to him. He smiled weakly at Ginny. She eyed him, clearly concerned. "It's kinda cold out here, this early. Do you wanna go inside?" she whispered, not wanting to disturb his peace. Harry shook his head, "No, I'm fine. You should go inside if your cold. I'm just thinking..." Ginny sighed, and the wind blew and swept her orange hair in her face. "I'm gonna miss you, Harry. Really I am. But maybe I can come home instead of going to Hogsmeade, or maybe you could go there... That way we'll see eachother more often."

Harry stroked her hand gently. "You have friends, Ginny. I understand that. You'll be a lot more busier than normal. This is your final year at Hogwarts, make the best of it" he said slowly. He loved this about Ginny, she was always so... unself-centered. She was just so generous.

"I was thinking, Harry..." Ginny began gingerly. Harry faced her. Her eyes were distant from him, and it seemed whatever she was about to say, she thought about it a great deal, and it took all of her courage to say this. "Well, Harry, I've, erm, been thinking..." she fiddled with her thumbs. She sighed, closing her eyes briefly, and met his green ones, determined.

"Maybeishouldn'tgotohogwartsthisyear." Harry eyed her wearily, "Wha?" She sighed. "I said... Maybe I shouldn't go to Hogwarts..." "What? No! Ginny! You can't!" "Shhhhh" she whispered urgently, her eyes glued to the door. Harry's face had turned a purple color. "Ginny! Not go to Hogwarts!" He whispered roughly. "You have to go! You can't just not go because of me!" Ginny lowered her gaze. "Well... I just thought... that, that way we could see eachother everyday, but if you don't want to do... It's fine... it was just an idea..." "Ginny. I didn't mean it like that. It's just, you, drop out of Hogwarts because of me! No. I won't let you. Hogwarts it as much as your home as it is mine. I won't let you. I can't let you! Ginny..." He pulled her chin so he could see her eyes.

"I would never forgive myself if you do this. And, you'll regret it later too. Please Ginny." She nodded, "It was just a thought..." "Anyway your mum would probley strangle me, if she heard this." Ginny rolled her eyes, "It doesn't matter what mum thinks or Ron thinks or dad thinks... It's about us, Harry. For us to be happy. I want this to work."

Harry stroked Ginny's cheek. "I do too. And it will. I promise" he whispered. Ginny smiled and the usual sparkle claimed her eyes once again. Harry leaned forward and kissed her forehead. He breathed in her scent. Ginny's eyes closed unconciously and she moved her hands over his neck. _This feels so right _she thought. Harry moved his face closer to her's and their lips met briefly. She shuddered as she beamed. Harry pulled away.

"Ginny, are you alright? Maybe we should go inside, it is kinda chilly out here..." Harry said caressing her cheek.

Ginny kissed his lips one last time and stood. "Yeah, probley right. Mum's gonna go shopping for clothes, and, er, after seeing Ron's um..suit... at the Yule Ball, I've supervised."

Harry chuckled and rubbed his dark hair back. "Didn't your mum make that for him?" Her eyes were wide, "You never know with mum..." she whispered. Harry laughed as they made their way into the living room. Mrs. Weasly was in the kitchen, like she was every morning.

"Oh, Jenny darling, I didn't know you were up. Want to help me with the bacon? I don't know how I can possibly do all this cooking for everyone..." Mrs.Weasley said quickly. Harry walked into the kitchen behind Ginny. "I'm sorry if I'm being to much a bother, Mrs.Weasley" he said politely. She looked up from her task which was stirring the scrambling eggs. "Oh Harry dear. You aren't a bother at all! It's just Ron. He has to have his eggs a certain way and it takes so long... He's just so picky. But don't fret dears, Ron will just have to deal with it this morning..." She looked around the kitchen, "Speaking of Ron, where is he? Harry dear, will you go wake him?" Harry nodded and made his way up the steps.

You could already smell the bacon from the second floor. His mouth was already watering. He found himself in the hallway and was about to turn his and Ron's room's doorknob, when a door opened from across the hallway. A rushed Hermione shut the door, shut behind her and spotted Harry.

"Harry, hey!". Her brown hair was straightened down past her shoulders, her hazel eyes sparkled. Her lips curved into a smile. "Hey. In a rush this morning?" "Oh, erm..." A light blush crept onto her cheeks. "I heard voices downstairs, and I slept in, and I didn't want Mrs. Weasley to get mad or anything..." She admitted. Harry gave an awkward laugh, "Well Ginny is helping her, but you can still help..."

_When did things get awkward between Hermione and me? She's one of my best friends and its awkward. _Harry scratched his head, _You know your not best friends anymore when its awkward. _Hermione seemed to be thinking the same thing because she shifted her weight on her other foot.

"Oh, well then..." she looked at Harry in front of his room.

"Oh, Mrs. Weasley wanted me to wake Ron."

"Cool. Erm, I guess I should go and see if they need help."

"Alright. See you then..."

"Yeah, see you" she said as she made her way down to the end of the hallway. She looked over her shoulder, "Harry. We should talk later, okay?" Hermione asked.

Harry smiled. "Yeah. We have lots of catching up to do." Hermione smiled at this and as she made her way down the steps she frowned. Could Harry feel like we've been leaving him out? She pondered it for a moment and her conclusion startled her. She has been so wrapped up in plans with Ron, that they had left him out. Hermione bit her lip, she glanced back up the stairs and heard Harry's familiar voice. "Oi, Ron. Rise and shine!" And Ron's moans of protest as he buryed his head under the pillow.

Hermione made her way to the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley was talking cheerily about random things to Ginny. Hermione smiled, she hadn't talked to Ginny in ages! Which was sad because she shared rooms with her, which was until she left for Hogwarts.

"Hermione! Would you lend a hand? Can you cut these potatoes up? I would do it by magic but sometimes its better if you do it by hand..." And she ranted on and on about how hardwork could be better than magic sometimes.

As she cut the potatoes into smaller pieces, she wondered how Harry was feeling about Ginny leaving. Probaly not good obviously, him and Ginny _were _dating. She usually was always there when Harry needed to talk. And he was there for her. And Ron... A scowl crossed her face as she saw all the clues of Harry coming and chatting to her or just talking to them both, but she blew him off. Not intentionally of course. But she did nevertheless. Those chats slowed, and eventually they would just exchange a few words like "Hey" or "Good Morning" or "Nice day today, aye?"

She began to feel more and more lonely for Harry. She needed to catch up with him. She felt like a horrible friend.

"Oh. Thank you dear, I think you cup them up enough" Mrs. Weasley gentle hand took the knife from her hands. Hermione observed the potatoes and blushed.

"Oh. Sorry. I didn't mean to..." The potatoes were cut into tiny pieces.

"Quite alright, dear. Could you go and help Ginny set the table?"

"Of course. I really am sorry." Hermione said embarrassed.

Mrs. Weasley smiled and poured the potatoes into a bowl. "The size doesn't affect the taste does it?" She smiled.

All at once Harry, Ron, and George came downstairs. At a glance, you would still think that Fred was still there, beside his brother, a stag of guilt hit her heart again, Harry had no one at the funeral. Hermione had been leaning on Ron as she wept. George hadn't been his "old self" but some of his humor was reclaiming him. He usually walked around with a distant expression and lost eyes. "Good morning ladies... and gents" was his joyful tone.

Hermione smirked, it seemed like he was in a good mood. But he always acted normal around his mother, well as normal as he could try to act. If you looked closely enough you could still see the lost and deeply shaken George Weasley.

"And a very good morning to you as well George" was Mrs. Weasley's joyful reply...

**&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Tomorrow Ginny and I are going to do her last minute clothes shopping. Hermione would you like to come?"

Hermione looked up from her plate of breakfest, she caught Ginny's eyes and saw neither warmth or anger in them, "Erm.. Okay. Sure why not" was Hermione's soft reply.

Ron's ears suddenly perked up on the conversation as he ate his bacon, egg, and cheese biscuit."Ifotwehadadath" he said his mouth full of food. "Oh Ron, chew with your mouth closed. It's disgusting" Hermione said glaring at him. He swallowed and showed no offense of her previous words. "I said, I thought we had a date tomorrow."

Her cheeks turned a bright pink, and she glanced downwards at her plate. "Well, I guess we can postpone it or" Ron's face had contorted into pure horror, "we could just have it tonight." He nodded, and took a sip of pumpkin juice. "That sounds reasonable."

Harry ate his meal in silence. He shared a few words with Ginny every now and then, but never really talked. This did not go unnoticed by Hermione. She mentally noted every single detail of his odd behavior.

**&&&&&&&&&&&**

**That Night.**

**Hermione and Ron's date.**

**Restraunt.**

Ron sat facing Hermione who was visibly troubled. Ron watched for the first fifteen minutes in utter amusement, but now it was getting on his nerves. Pushing his buttons, you might say. They had ordered their food some while ago and Ron was waiting for Hermione to utter at least one word. So far she hadn't even managed to do that.

"Hermione, are you alright?" She looked up from stirring her straw around in the red, plastic cup.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Sure. Why would you ask?" She said, she moved her hands onto the table. Her hazel eyes sent shivers down his spine and he almost forgot what he was talking about. _Oh yeah..._ he remembered.

"Because. You've been either stirring your ice cubes around, looking off into space, or holding your head in your hands for the last fifteen minutes. Are you that bored?" Ron's voice sounded injured.

Hermione shook her head and unconciously reached for his wrist. "No. I'm not bored. I promise. I just have a lot on my mind right now..."

"More important than me?" Ron asked seriosly.

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry Ronald, but not the whole world revolves around you..."

"But you are to me..." Ron said sadly. His words caused her to blush.

"Alright. Alright. Fine. Tell me, whats bothering you?" Ron leaned forward.

"When was the last time you have talked to Harry?"

His brow furrowed tightly together. "That's whats buggin' you?" He asked incredulously.

"Just answer the question, Ronald" Hermione asked annoyed.

He gave her a "your so stupid" gaze and pondered her question.

"See you don't even remember!"

"I never said that!"

"And I can't recall when I actually had a real conversation with him, I think it was on Fred's funeral" Ron grimaced. "Oh. Sorry. I'm sorry. It's just. Uh, I'm so sorry, Ron."

He shook his head. "It's alright. Just still getting used to it, you know." He sighed. "No more Fred, hard to believe isn't it?"

Hermione shook her head sadly, tears pricked the corner of her eyes. "It's just. Harry. He's all alone. And has no one to talk to except Ginny. And she's leaving in a few weeks. And we have been so close-minded and have just shut him out of our life! How could we have done that, Ron? He was our best friend!" Ron stood from the table, and threw some money on the table. Embraced Hermione and led her out of the restraunt.

"Ssshhh... Don't cry, Hermione. Please. I'll fix it. I'll talk to him tomorrow, alright?"

Hermione sniffed and nodded. "Okay. I'm sorry for ruining our date, Ron."

Ron smiled, "There will be plenty of others right?"

Hermione laughed. "Yeah..."

**&&&&&&&&&&&**

**I believe this is the longest chapter I have ever written. I am very proud of myself. :D Hopefully the next chappy will be just as long, eh? R&R -- IS (Inkspell12)**


	2. Miserable at Best

**Worth it?**

**Chapter 2:**

**Disclaimer- If I owned this. I'd be J.K. Rowling. And I'm not. **

**Just like to thank all the reviewers. Ha, Hermione's eyes brown got it. I feel like an idiot... blonde moment I guess.**

**Anyway... the next chapter. :). Oh and thanks to everyone who put this on story alert. :) **

**Last chappy:**

_"Ssshhh... Don't cry, Hermione. Please. I'll fix it. I'll talk to him tomorrow, alright?"_

_Hermione sniffed and nodded. "Okay. I'm sorry for ruining our date, Ron." _

_Ron smiled, "There will be plenty of others right?" _

_Hermione laughed. "Yeah..."_

He loved her. That was it. Everything about her. Her smile. Her eyes. Her personality. Every little thing. He loved her. He would die for her, he would do anything for her. That was why he was going to go and talk to Harry as soon as possible. Not that he wouldn't even if he hadn't promised. He would say anything to get those tears away, her pain was his own. So this, this had to be fixed. The only question was how? Harry had been his best friend since... Ron scratched his head... ever! What eleven? Yeah, so thats like seven years!

What made him feel even more ashamed was that he hadn't even noticed. His whole world revolved around Hermione. That was it. No if's and's or but's about it. But when Harry came, he would die for him too. Harry was his best friend. _Is you, idiot, you didn't get in a fight with him! Harry is your best friend! _Ron thought. Why hadn't he noticed? Would he had _even _noticed if Hermione hadn't mentioned it? His orange bangs flopped in front of his eyes.

A knock on the door brought him from his thinking.

"Uh... Who is it?" Ron hollared, not feeling much like getting up and walking to the door, opening it, this was just much more simple. Plus, he was in a rather foul mood.

He had been home for about an hour. Hermione went straight to her room. And so Harry hadn't been here. He said something about bathroom (I don't know what the british call bathrooms, loos right? Well I call them restrooms, bathrooms,etc. I'm American. But Harry's in the shower so loo just doesn't sound right...) The face that peeked her head around the door surprised him. "Oh, hey" he muttered to his little sister. She eyed the room, "Where's Harry?"

"Oh, he's not here, I think he mentioned something about..." Ginny closed the door and eyed him wearily. She seemed to be searching for something.

"What are you lookin' at?" he mumbled, laying down on his bed, his hands behind his head.

Ginny glared at him. "Ron. Your my brother. But sometimes you can be such an idiot!" She said harshly.

Ron sat up, anger rising in his blue eyes, ready to defend himself. "What the ? I haven't even done anything!"

"Exactly! Not one thing! Just keep on chatting along like nothings happened! Have you not realized? I know your slow, Ron. But not this stupid!"

"What are you talking about?" Ron had an idea of what she was talking about, but he wasn't for certain.

"Don't give me that rubbish! Your just an ignorant, self absorbed..."

"Is this about Harry?" Ron said, his voice unusually calm.

This stopped Ginny's tirade in an instant. She eyed him suspiciously. The anger that burned in her eyes evaporated in a blink of an eye, and something that could only be described as sadness. Her blue eyes glistened due to the fact of Ron's lights were so dim.

"How could you do that to him, Ron? He's your best friend, right? I know Hermione is important to you. But lately, I think Harry's been feeling...like a burden or something. He never tells me, but... his eyes... Ron, please" her voice seemmed pleading, "talk to him, do _something_! If not for him, then for me. I hate to see him like this! Its so awful!" Just then Harry walked in the room. Ginny spun around.

He stopped and gazed at them suspiciosly. His hair was damp, and he already had changed into his pajamas.

"Erm... Am I interrupting something?"

Ginny glared at Ron. "No. No. Nothing at _all_, right Ron?"

Ron sighed and nodded. "Nope..."

"Well, I'm tired. Night Ron, Harry" she pecked Harry on the cheek. Ron made a gagging noise. Ginny turned, daggers burning in her eyes. "So its alright if you go and snog Hermione all you want" Ron's face flushed beet-red. "But when I kiss my _boyfriend _on the cheek you act like its the worse crime in the world.!"

"Hermione isn't my sister."

"Thank God for that."

Ginny left the room, anger burning in her eyes at Ron and she hugged Harry goodnight.

"Did I mention... that I will kill you if you hurt her?" Ron said, his tone was amused.

Harry licked his lips. Ron laughed, "Don't worry, mate. Not literally. I know you won't hurt her. More likely she's gonna hurt you with an attitude like that. Don't know how you can put up with her..."

Harry smiled, "Ginny doesn't really have that bad of a temper..." Ron sighed in disagreement, he gave him a look.

"Do you and Ginny really snog?" Ron asked in a hushed tone.

"Do you and Hermione" was his curt reply.

Ron's face reddened. He mumbled something under his breath.

**Next morning. Breakfest.**

**Saturday.**

"Good morning, Weasleys'! Hermione, Harry" Mr. Weasley's voice boomed through the groggy people that sat at the dining room table. Ron yawned and mumbled a reply under his breath. George nodded, sipping his drink. Harry wiped the sleep from his eyes, and placed his glasses back on their usual place. Ginny was leaning back in her chair, and Hermione smiled, she seemed the only one awake at the moment. Mrs. Weasley entered the dining room and beamed, he kissed her head in a greeting as she placed breakfest on the table.

"So what are the plans for today?" Mr. Weasley asked, folding his napkin (after they all finished their meal) on his lap. Mrs. Weasley (I tried writing their first names you know, the parents, but it looks weird cuz I don't call my parents their first names so yeah... you can just pretend their first names are there if you don't like it.) smiled, her eyes twinkling as she glanced at Ginny and Hermione fondly.

"We're going shopping! Well that is Ginny, Hermione and I. Seeing as I don't think the boys would want to come" Ron coughed. "You know for Ginny."

Mr. Weasley laid the newspaper aside, "Yes! Our Ginny's last year of Hogwarts! Don't you remember as we waved goodbye to her as she left on the Hogwarts Express for the first time? You've definately grown Ginny" Ginny was looking at her plate as if it was very interesting. Harry playfully nudged her. She glared at him in answer.

"Well I'm sorry, but I have to some things to take care at the ministry today." Mr. Weasley said.

Mrs. Ginny looked up concerned, "Didn't you work last weekend?"

He shook his head, "Well I better get going. Don't you fret, Molly. I love you. As you Ginny, Ron, George..." He nodded happily at Hermione at Harry.

Mr. Weasley left soon afterwards. Mrs. Weasley smoothed down her orange hair, the usual twinkle in her eyes slowly returning, "So it will just be you three boys here?"

George shook his head. "I have some things to do..."

"What sorts?"

George looked down sadly, "Just some stuff... for the ... shop" he mumbled. He hadn't changed the name of the shop yet and hadn't visited it in nearly a month.

Mrs. Weasley embraced him, tears sparkling in her eyes. "I'm sorry..." she started to say, but George stood, "I better go now..." he whispererd and left.

Minutes passed and Mrs. Weasley stood as if frozen to the spot where George had left her. A soft cough woke her from her trance, "Oh, my dears I'm sorry. I bet I gave you a scare. So Ron, Harry, you'll be here alone." She said changing the topic quickly.

Ron caught Hermione's gaze. "Yeah, it'll be just like old times, mate" Ron said patting him on the back. Harry wasn't so sure of what was going on, "Err... Sure" he said perplexed.

"Well, we'll be off then..." Mrs. Weasley said about a half hour later, from the kitchen, she was doing last minute chores. Harry stood and walked over to Ginny. "Have fun..." he smiled. She stared at him, and quickly hugged him. "Bye. And don't expect me to have **too **much fun. Every day brings me closer to leaving you." Harry lowered his head to her ear, "Yes, but everyday brings you closer to coming home" he whispered in her ear. She giggled, his breath tickled her ear. "I'm home now though" Their eyes met, "Exactly" he said and kissed her temple.

Ron stood in the corner with Hermione, he kept on looking over his shoulder towards his sister and Harry. "Ron, stop spying!" Hermione said in a rushed whisper. "I'm not _spying! _They're just there, in the bloody living room, practically snogging!" Hermione's brown eyes met his blue ones. "Ron. They're aren't even snogging!" "I said _practically" _Hermione rolled her eyes. "I don't see why your so upset. They're just saying goodbye..." "I'm not upset..." He sighed and focused his attention on Hermiome. "She's just my sister, Hermione. Your right. I'm being dramatic. Its just I never noticed how much they... care about each other."

"Alright. Alright. Let's go!" Mrs. Weasley said joyfully. Ginny hugged Harry quickly. The three left by the travel of floo powder, leaving Ron and Harry standing in an awkward living room.

"So..." Ron said looking at Harry, "How have you been, mate?"

"Fine."

They sat in an awkward silence, "You?"

"Huh? Oh, I've been good, great actually."

"Good..." Harry said scratching the back of his neck.

"Erm... How's Hermione?"

"She's good. Worried lately..."

"Worried?"

"Yeah, about you..."

"Me? I'm fine." Harry said incredulously.

"You sure, mate? Haven't been acting yourself this past time. Quiet..."

"I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me. Alright?" his tone was defensive.

Ron glanced at him, "Are you sure your alright?" he asked.

Harry sighed, "Yeah. I'm fine"

"Cuz you know you can talk to me about anything, right?"

"Can you just drop it?" Harry shouted.

Ron didn't lower his gaze, but decided to change the subject. He said the only thing that came to mind. "Wanna go play Quidditch?" He said guesturing outside.

Harry looked up and a smile crept on his face, "Alright. But I'm seeker." "Mate, I think I already knew that. But its gonna be kinda hard with only two people." Harry shrugged, "I haven't played in ages. Let's go." Ron cheered inwardly, the first step to recover their broken friendship.

**Later than evening.**

**The Burrow**

"Hey Harry, wanna a butterbeer?" Ron shouted from the kitchen. "Uh.. sure" he called from their bedroom. It had been a long day, Harry had won most of the matches, but Ron did some impressive moves on the broomstick. He was currently changing his clothes (A/n no one likes to stay in sweaty, dirty clothes) A few minutes passed and Harry made his way downstairs. Ron was sitting at the kitchen table eating some food. There were two bottles of Butterbeer on the table, Harry sipped some of his beverage.

"Haven't played Quidditch in forever!" Ron suddenly exclaimed.

Harry laughed, "I haven't either..."

"Your better than me though."

"Not by much..." Harry commented.

Ron snorted in disagreement, he glanced towards the living room. "Where do you think they are?"

Harry shrugged, taking another sip of his drink, "Shopping... It's only 7:15."

"They've been gone since 1:00!"

Harry shrugged once again, "Girls like to shop..." was all he said.

"Dad and George aren't back yet. Maybe they went out to eat with mum or something..."Ron thought aloud.

Harry sighed, "They're fine, Ron" he said blankly.

"How do you know?"

Harry chuckled lightly, as amusing as this all was, Ron would continue to ramble on and on about things. He guestured to the clock. "Oh" was all Ron had said. Harry smirked to himself.

"So how's Ginny?" Ron asked, Harry eyed him wearily. "Fine." Ron fidgeted in his seat and took a long gulp of butterbeer, _I wish I had firewhiskey, but mum would probaly murder me..._ "It has to be tough on you. You know Gin-" There was a loud CRACK! And Hermione appeared beside them. "Bloody hell, Hermione! You scared the living..." "Oh, get over it, Ronald" she rolled her eyes. Harry noted the two books in her hand. "How was shopping?"

She looked at him happily, "Wonderful! Ginny got loads of stuff for Hogwarts. Its different though, you know usually we're all buying stuff for Hogwarts... Its going to be different this year..." "What sorts of books are those?" Harry asked from his sitting position. Ron offered her a butterbeer, which she took gratefully. She shoved the books into Ron's hands. He looked at the first one, "Big book" he mumbled under his breath. "The Jobs at the Ministry..." he read aloud slowly. "That one just basically says all the different jobs and what they do and such..." Hermione said.

Ron shuffled to the next book and his eyes widened in horror, he gaped at Hermione, "An auror!?" His voice was held somewhere between hystics, awe, and fear. Hermione brushed back her brown bangs from her eyes. "Not for me, Ronald. There for Harry" Hermione said in a "why else would I buy it" tone. Harry glanced up at his name, and his gaze fell upon the book.

It had a blood-red cover. With a plain title: Aurors by: Janet Smith, written across the face of it in bold block letters. Ron handed it to him, and Harry looked at in stunned silence for a while. The book was of normal size, looking about two hundred pages long. He opened the first pag, to see the Table of Contents. Whats an Auror? Pages 1-7 What they do- Pages 8-10. All about Aurors-11-18 and ect.

Harry flipped to the next page and read the first paragraph slowly, savoring each word. The word **job **seemed so far fetched for him. He was only eighteen years old, and here he was reading about what he wanted to do for the rest of his life. The word job was just so distant in the past, something to be thought about later and do his main priorities first. He _wanted _to be an auror, but the question was _could _he be?

_An Auror is not for the faintest of hearts. It involves serious dedication and responibility that is rightfully bestowed upon a witch or wizard. It requires strict hours and loyalty to their work. Aurors are known for their bravery and courage. Aurors, are those who are thinking about becoming an auror, have to know the obvious. They can die during a battle against death eaters or dark wizards/witches. They have to keep in mind every possible circumstance that could happen. Aurors have to be quick-witted, determined, fearless, headstrong, and adventuresome individuals. One that is not afraid to make bold decisions, but not easily swayed to opinions. _

Harry glanced up from the book, blinking a few times to enter reality again. He met Hermione's uneasy gaze. "Do you like it? You were always saying how you would like to become an auror... I thought maybe you would want to do some more research before you made any irrational decisions..." Hermione was muttering. Harry beamed, "Hermione, I love it. Thankyou." His green eyes sparkled warmly as emerald met chocolate. Hermione smiled, her worries long been forgotten. "It was no trouble, really. I bought it for you. So you can keep it." She whispered, her cheeks turning pinker. A soft cough and Hermione's gaze flickered from Harry to Ron, who was standing awkwardly watching _his _girlfriend flirt with Harry.

"About time you noticed me" Ron said bitterly. Hermione heaved an enormous sigh and glared at him. "I'm sorry, Ron. You don't need to be jealous.." "JEALOUS! Is that what I am?" Ron bellowed. Hermione glared at him, her butterbeer swishing as her hands shook in fury. "I was just trying to help Harry..." She said in an effort to remain calm, but her clenched fist around her butterbeer gave her away. "Well I don't see you helping me!" Ron said, his face turning a bright red.

Harry stood from his chair, wanting their bickering, well more like argueing to stop, but now knowing how too. He didn't like it. Truth was, they hadn't had a fight like this since they proclaimed officially they were together, sure they bickered every now and then, but always over random, pointless things, but now, _he _was the one who caused it. "Erm..." Harry said, but his "erms and ums" went unnoticed by the couple. Now Hermione was near hysterics.

"Well if you go and buy him all these things, maybe you should be together with him! Doesn't he get everything." Hermione's rage was now at a whole new level, and her entire face was flushing furiosly. "HOW DARE YOU, RONALD WEASLEY!! Accuse me of, of..." She couldn't even manage to get the words out, her eyes were full of firey anger. "Your just a selfish prat!" She threw down her butterbeer, causing the glass and the beverage to shatter everywhere (A/N But the drink didn't shatter, just the glass,, btw) the liquid exploding onto Ron's pants' leg. He looked down at it in disgust as Hermione ran upstairs crying.

Harry stood, frozen to the spot. He glanced upstairs knowing he should be there to comfort her, but it wasn't his part to do so. He eyed Ron, whose face was now a slight green color as reality sunk in. "I... didn't..." Harry just shook his head. "Can't help you, mate... Should go talk to her" "No! I didn't do anything wrong! You two were, were..." Ron studdered and turned and walked upstairs, his door slamming could be heard to at least the people of London. Leaving Harry alone to clean the remains of the butterbeer up.

**The Burrow!!!!!! **

**Living Room **

**Midnight**

Hermione or Ron hadn't come down when the rest of the Weasley's came home, nor did they come home when dinner was ready. Hermione was probaly crying and Ron sulking. Now Harry sat alone, sitting on the floor, reading his new Auror book that Hermione had so generously given him. _Maybe I should have just not accepted the book, that way Ron wouldn't be thinking whatever he was thinking, but Hermione would have gotten hurt... Ugh! This is so confusing!! I feel like I'm the cause of their fight! And in a way I am... _Harry held his head in his hands now, his back to the stairway.

"H-Harry?" An almost inaudible whisper came from behind him, Harry turned expecting to see Ginny, but saw Hermione instead. Her hair was bushy and messy, her eyes swollen, red, and bloodshot from lack of sleep. "Hermione. You scared me..." he said quietly. A weak smile tugged at the corner of her mouth, "The famous Harry Potter scared... I can't believe it" She said jokingly. Harry smirked, she sat beside him. "Hope I'm not intruding" she said, "Its just, I mean, I was lonely, and I didn't want to be a burden, I heard your sigh from upstairs..." She explained. Harry shook his head, "Your not intruding, just reading the book. Thanks, it means a lot" Harry said. Hermione smiled faintly at his liking to her book. "It was no problem."

Harry shifted so he could fully see Hermione. "Hermione" She looked over at Harry slowly. "Ron, he was just mad. Don't take what he says to heart when he's like that." Hermione sighed and hugged her knees (A/N sitting down) When Hermione didn't answer, Harry began feeling like he said the wrong thing. _Crap! What am I supposed to say to her? _"Erm... I'm sorry, Hermione..." "Harry, why are you sorry? You don't need to apologize for anything, Ron as always its oblivious to the world around him. A selfish prat who doesn't care about anyone but himself..." Hermione said, her voice carried down to a low whisper.

"I think Ron's just jealous." Harry felt Hermione shake beside him, "He had no right! No right to assume that! We're friends Harry! And I'm together with Ron! How could he be so pigheaded?" She said, fresh tears beginning to trickle down her cheeks. She turned away from him, "I'm sorry" she whispered after a few minutes. "Sorry you have to listen to me whine about pointless things..."

Harry cautiously laid his hand on her shoulder, "You don't need to be. Your not whining at all. You and Ron are my best friends and I can't choose sides. But I will say that Ron had no right or anything to say that. He was just jealous because you bought me a book and you didn't get him anything..." Hermione's eyes met Harry's, "I'll buy him a bloody book if he wants one! This, this is just rubbish." She threw her hands down limply beside her. "I just wish... I wish that I could understand him. I thought us bickering like prats was over with, all in the past" She waved her hands in the air, "But, I guess things never change..." Hermione said softly.

"What does that mean?" He asked uncertainly. "I have no idea. I just wish Ron would come down and stop sulking in his room like a child..." She looked at him now, "He won't let you into his room will he? Thats why your down here! All by yourself!" Harry avoided her gaze, he hated lying to her or Ron or Ginny... In fact Ron would **not **let him go in.

_Flashback_

_Harry made his way upstairs slowly, apprehensive of what Ron's actions would be. He slowly turned the doorknob (which Ron had carelessly kept unlocked) The door only was opened about two feet, when a heavy object hit him in the face, breaking his glasses. Harry cursed, and Ron yelled "Stay away from me!" Or something like that. Mrs. Weasley ran upstairs hearing the big BANG!, and Harry's use of vocabulary (wink,wink)_

_"Merlin! Harry are you alright?" Mrs. Weasly asked, Harry stood and nodded. Using a spell to mend his glasses. _

_"Ronald Weasley, you open this door right now!" Was Mrs. Weasley's cries._

_Ron moaned from his room._

_"I'm going to count to ten, if its not open by then then.." Ron opened the door._

_Harry left._

_A couple of hours later Harry tried opening the door again but it was locked._

_End Flashback_

"Well you could use the Alla Hormora spell (over look the spell misspelled there, alrighty ;))

Harry's dark hair fell in front of his eyes. "I don't want to get smacked in the head again... Anyway, Ron just needs to cool off a bit. Everything will be ok in the end..." Harry said.

Hermione yawned, and quickly exused herself. "You should go to sleep, your tired" Harry said quietly. She shook her head, "I don't want to leave you down here by yourself..." "I'm fine" he smiled weakly, "I'm just reading anyway. Thanks again by the way." "Harry, you'll be a great auror one day, don't forget that. You really will. Your so brave and determined and everything else... I can't think of you as anything but an auror" Hermione whispered as she laid down on the couch.

"Thanks Hermione... Your brilliant too." Harry could hear her laugh lightly before she fell asleep.

Harry observed her for a moment, then went back to reading his book.

**Yeah, kinda sad about the Hermione/Ron fight, but it was bound to happen eventually. One of my longer chapters. I can't say that I'm 100 happy about it, but any writer doesn't think that they're work is that good. Well review if you like. Just because you don't doesn't mean I;m not gonna write. I write for just the enjoyment of it. :D and yeah... Yes, and if you don't like the story don't just sit there and type all the awful things about it, say why you don't like it. Thats constructive criticism, my friend :D Well I'll later. Update later too. Hopefully in the next couple of days! xo IS xo**


	3. Almost Easy

Worth It?

Chapter 3-

Flashback-

Hermione yawned, and quickly exused herself. "You should go to sleep, your tired" Harry said quietly. She shook her head, "I don't want to leave you down here by yourself..." "I'm fine" he smiled weakly, "I'm just reading anyway. Thanks again by the way." "Harry, you'll be a great auror one day, don't forget that. You really will. Your so brave and determined and everything else... I can't think of you as anything but an auror" Hermione whispered as she laid down on the couch.

"Thanks Hermione... Your brilliant too." Harry could hear her laugh lightly before she fell asleep.

Harry observed her for a moment, then went back to reading his book.

**Chapter 3!!**

Now Ron was usually a nice guy (well in his own opinion) so when he so merrily came down the steps that lead to the living room, imagine his surprise to see Hermione sleeping on the couch, curled in a ball, with a blanket covering both her and Harry. Harry was on the floor, his head rested against the couch frame, his mouth wide open as he snored, that bloody book Hermione had gotten him in his lap. Ron looked from Hermione to Harry and back again, both of whom were sound asleep. Anger rushed through his body as his fists clenched. His blue eyes narrowing on the only person that had caused this...

A loud slapping sound woke Hermione up in a start. "Wha-" She began to say but then saw Ron, his right hand outstretched, the knuckles red. And Harry who had woken up, his cheek now a flushed color. "What the...?" He said, no grogginess was in his voice, something like bewilderment and disbelief written all over his face. But Ron was still furious, and punched him again, square in the face, causing Harry to knock his head against the wooden frame of the couch.

He seemed to still be in a gaze, it was only when he traced his finger over his lip and saw the blood, that he bolted up. Hermione jumped from her spot on the couch and went between the two boys, holding out her hands in an effort to keep them apart. "Whatwas that for?" Harry spat. Ron gave him a death glare. "_You _are asking _me? I _should be asking _you _that!" Harry rolled his eyes. "I didn't do anything!"

Ron snorted. "You, Hermione, sleeping!" This was Hermione's turn to get mad. Her face turned at least three different shades of red, but she didn't say anything. She crossed her arms over her chest, her brown eyes afire. Her face changed into a even darker shade as she tried to conceal the amount of rage she was feeling. Harry and Ron were now yelling furiously about rubbish, while her hands trembled.

"Stop it."

It was supposed to a shout, but it ended up in a muffled whisper. It was as if someone was pressing their hands around her neck, she could only manage to escape a choked whisper. Ron's words echoed in her mind, causing her anger to increase to a whole new level. Now the two men had their wands at the ready, each exchanging venomous glances. Without much thought her hand fingered her own wand, uncertain if she should interfere with her boyfriend and best friend's fight.

She began to hear footsteps from above and silently cursed. _Brilliant. Way to go Ron, waking up the entire household! _She thought, rolling her brown eyes in annoyance. She grasped her hand tighter as a curse from Ron's wand flashed towards Harry. He easily dodged it, but it sent a vase toppling over to the ground, causing it to shatter everywhere. To Harry, this was unbelieveable! This was his **best friend **and he was attempting to hex him! His eyes wandered from Ron to the broken vase, back to Ron. _This is real! _The thought nagged at him, Harry straightened his posture, ready for the next attack, one thing he was **not **going to do was hurt Ron. He couldn't! But here Ron was shouting more hexes, green lights flashed all around him. Harry's sweat dropped. _This can't be happening! _Harry thought as he toppled down on the floor.

Ron was innerly amused by the look of pure shock on Harry's face. Of course he didn't want to murder him or anything, but just maybe knock him unconsious. Something to be the equilvance to the emotional pain he had just endured. He raised his wand again, knowing there was no way to block the next attack, he opened his mouth to speak but found it impossible. His whole body was frozen to the spot. _What the?_ That was when blue met chocolate brown.

Hermione dropped her wand immediatly after, tears dripping down her cheeks. Her eyes were red and swollen, but pain was clearly there. If Ron could, he would look away, but he found himself locked their in her presence. Her lips twitched as she opened her mouth.

"R-Ron. I'm, I'm sorry!" She sobbed, but her eyes showed her true feelings. She knew what she had to do. Guilt flooded all of his senses, he hurt her. He never meant too. He never _wanted _too. Her tears dripping onto the hard-wood floor was the only sound (some bumps and voices could be heard upstairs). At the corner of his eye, he saw Harry stand up and walk towards Hermione.

"Ron, t-this can't-" "Is everyone alright down there!?" Mrs. Weasley's voice yelled as her and Mr. Weasley made their way down the stairs. Ron, who was still frozen by Hermione's spell looked nervously towards the stair case where his mum and dad sure enough came running down.

Molly Weasley looked from her son, to the bruised Harry, to the crying Hermione. "What the devil?" Arthur (**A/N) errr!! i don't know how to spell that!! arther or arthur? Aww well... sighs) **said exasperated.

"Mr. W-Weasley, I'm sorry. Ron was... he was ... and... Harry... fighting.." Was all Hermione could get out between her sobs. Harry looked sympathetically at her.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley eyed their son, who was looking quite green in the face now. Hermione quickly released the spell and backed into a corner, she didn't want to have anything to do with Ron anymore. If only she could manage to say that to him, but she wasn't going to with his parents in the room. Plus, she had a hunch that she should go call her own parents because their hospitality might end up short...

Ron fell to the floor from the sudden pull of gravity. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley quickly helped him up and sat him on the couch.

"Would anyone like to explain to me what is going on?!" Mr. Weasley yelled. Ginny and George came downstairs. Mrs. Weasley turned in their direction, she forced a smile. "Oh darlings, there is nothing to worry about. Ron and them just broke a few things, everyone's alright. Go back to sleep."

But Ginny and George were not stupid. They simpley looked over her shoulder and saw the living room was totaled. Ginny's hand immediatly flew to her mouth, George laughed. "This is brilliant!" He said cheerfully.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yes, I have been workin on this for a while. lol. just like a sentence, then I got distracted by something. Plus, I just moved like half way across the country. So give me a break. lol. But really, now I'm like obsessed with anime. Naruto and InuYasha theyre pretty good. I'm on the shippuuden in Naruto (Ive been watching for quite a while) and InuYasha is good. But in Naruto, I've been learning japanese :) well im way off subject, hopefully next chapter will be better. I just put what I had so far and next chapter will be longer... hopefully. Merry Christmas!! (if i dont update before then)**

**Thanks for reviews and reading!**

**Inkspell12**


	4. In the end

**Worth it?**

**Chapter 4- In the end**

**Hullo there. Yeah sorry for the long updates, I'm still in my anime faze and like watching that loads now. Well just gonna give ya'll the heads up that this chapter is going to be different. ******** You'll see if you read. So the characters might be a little OOC so yeah, just giving you the little warning now. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own HP, if I did then I'd be rich hehheh. **

**Summary-**__

_"Would anyone like to explain to me what is going on?!" Mr. Weasley yelled. Ginny and George came downstairs. Mrs. Weasley turned in their direction, she forced a smile. "Oh darlings, there is nothing to worry about. Ron and them just broke a few things, everyone's alright. Go back to sleep."_

_But Ginny and George were not stupid. They simply looked over her shoulder and saw the living room was totaled. Ginny's hand immediately flew to her mouth, George laughed. "This is brilliant!" He said cheerfully._

Harry was in his and Ron's room, packing. Ron was furious at him for nothing. He looked at his trunk sadly. It wasn't exactly like Mrs. Weasley told him to go, but she did loose her usual happy disposition. It would be easier for everyone, especially Ron. Harry sighed, pushing his glasses higher. He looked around the room letting everything sink in.

A soft knock at the door broke his thoughts in half, the door opened slightly and Hermione poked her head through the crack.

"Oh, sorry, Harry. Thought Ron was in here. Have you seen … What!" Hermione shouted entering the room and shutting the door behind her, "You're leaving?" She said incredulously.

Harry sat his bag back on the ground, "Yeah…"

"Harry! Were you just going to leave without a goodbye?"

Harry scratched his neck trying to think of some sort of excuse. His gaze fell to his shoes and then back to Hermione. "I didn't want to make it any harder..." He said softly.

Hermione's eyed welled up with tears. "It's because of him isn't it?" She whispered weakly.

"Not necessarily. Hermione, please don't cry. I think he just needs some air, space, you know. I'll give it some time…"

"Stupid Ron" Hermione rolled her brown eyes, "He always jumps to the wrong conclusion on everything! It's like he has no faith in me!"

"He does"- "No trust…" she sighed and sat beside him on the foot of the bed. Her face was hidden by her thick, brown locks. She looked at her feet, unable to meet his eye because she didn't want to believe he was really leaving. "Where will you go, Harry?" Her voice was so fragile and weak, Harry almost hugged her, but seeing she was Ron's girlfriend and he has Ginny.

"Grimmauld Place most likely."

She sighed, "We haven't been there in ages." Stood and walked towards the door and stopped suddenly. "Harry."

"Hmm?"

"Don't leave without me. I'm just going to tell Ron something…"

"Hermione... What do you mean don't leave without you?"

She turned; catching his gaze, the determined gleam in her eye told it all. "Harry. I didn't leave you when Ron left us that time, and I won't now. Ron doesn't need me. Do you think I'm going to let you sit there all alone? Anyway, I was going to meet up with my mum and dad sometime soon. Once you get settled in I think I'm going to go visit them…"

"Hermione…" Harry said, but she had already left the room. _So much for trying to keep it secret…_ He thought to himself. He needed to talk to Ginny, to at least tell her…

**With Ron and Hermione**

Hermione had found Ron in the kitchen; Mrs. Weasley and Ginny quickly excused themselves as she entered the room. Hermione smiled faintly as they left. She knew what she had to do. She sat next to him, sighing uncertainly. She didn't want to hurt him, but he had hurt her. Intentional or not, it was his own selfishness that caused this. If he would just open his eyes and see… Maybe things would be different. It wasn't his entire fault that their relationship was ending. Maybe she shouldn't have bought Harry that book, but everything else was completely coincidental.

"Ron."

He looked up, his blue eyes seemed distant.

"I'm so sorry. I thought this could work." This caught Ron's full attention. He straightened and looked Hermione full in the eyes.

"Hermione…"

"Ron please… I'm not saying its forever. Just for a little while. We need some space. Obviously."

"Don't…"

Hermione closed her eyes, his voice was so pleading, desperation. "This isn't going to get us anywhere. I should be focusing on my job. And… I'm going..." _Great what am I supposed to say? I'm going with Harry to Grimmauld Place, don't worry it's only for a little while. _ Hermione brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. _He's going to hate me. But Harry needs me. I can't let him just be there all alone… _

"Where are you going?"

"Well… Harry needs..."

"Figures" he mumbled. He folded his arms across his chest.

"Ron, please don't do this… I don' t love Harry. He's leaving Ron. He's **leaving **because of you! I can't just let him be alone! He's my friend, Ron. Anyways, I'm just staying there until he gets settled in then I'm visiting my mum and dad."

"Sure." His voice was sarcastic. Tears were already forming in her eyes.

"So this is goodbye then?" She said quietly.

He "humphed" and leaned back in his chair.

"If your wondering why, this is _exactly _why, Ron." Hermione sternly said, her tears were streaming down her face.

A soft knock at the door, and Ginny came in quietly.

"Hey" she said cheerfully, sitting next to him on his bed.

He smiled weakly, unsure of how he should approach his new news. "Hey."

She stiffened and met his gaze, laying a gentle hand on his own, "Harry what's wrong?"

He sighed, _no use denying the news. _"I'm leaving."

"W-What?" she whimpered, looking defeated.

"I'm sorry." He said watching her red hair fall in front of her face. He immediately hugged her, pulling her chin up so they could be eyelevel. "I love you, don't forget that."

She nodded, tears trickling down her cheeks, falling on his hand. He tightened the embrace. "I need to get a job and everything. Things will get better after that, I promise. Alright?"

She answered by sobbing into his shirt. "You'll be all alone." She said in between breaths.

"No. Hermione will be there, just for a while. She's set her mind to it. And you're welcome there anytime."

"Grimmauld place?" She whispered, she stiffened at the mention of Hermione's staying with him.

"Yeah. I'm sorry, Ginny."

She laughed, wiping her eyes. "Why should you be sorry, if it wasn't for Ron's stupidity… Things will be much different."

"That may be… But maybe this is the push I need to finally get a job, you know?"

"I don't know, Harry." She said quietly, laying her head on his shoulder.

At that moment, Harry wanted to freeze time and just lie there forever in her arms, breathing in her scent. "I'm going to miss you so much" She whispered in his ear.

"I love you." Harry pulled her back and kissed her full on the lips. "I am too." He hugged her again. _I love you so much, Ginny._

Hermione met Harry as he was walking down the hall way. "I'm almost ready. Let me just go get my bag." Harry eyed her puffy eyes, _Ron again… _He thought in disapproval. "Alright. I'm just going to say goodbye to Ginny." She nodded, "Of course." She said walking to her room.

She wiped her eyes for the millionth time, trying to get the evidence away. _Why is he so stupid? Why does he always act like this! _She pulled the bag strap higher onto her shoulder. _This was it. The beginning of the end._ _For now on things will be different._

Harry entered her room, "Ready?"

"Yeah…"

"You don't have to do this… You can stay here… It might-"

"I'm going." She said quickly.

He eyed her apprehensively, "Ok. Do you wanna say goodbye?"

"No. Err… I mean I already did… before" She said avoiding his gaze.

"Ok… let's go then." Harry apparated. Hermione looked around the home she was so accustomed to. With a snap of her fingers, she apparated to Grimmauld Place.

-

**Well, what can I say? Ron is a jerk. Loser. Ha Ha. But I still love him. :D:D Merry Christmas. **


End file.
